


他与她

by gurugurukun



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurugurukun/pseuds/gurugurukun
Kudos: 3





	他与她

事情发生的那一天，二宫的书包在临放学时被人拿到厕所，把里面的东西尽数倒进了马桶。  
随后追进去捡拾课本的二宫又被人从头顶往下泼了一身水，书本和本人都变得湿透，看起来无比凄凉。  
罪魁祸首嬉笑着扔给了她一把拖把便踩着放学的铃声结伴离去，二宫独自在狭小的厕所隔间长叹了一声，埋头继续捡着散落的文具，还有闲心暗自庆幸自己早先下狠心买了高价的义乳，即使透出濡湿的衬衫也看起来十分自然，没有被人识破。  
“二宫同学。”  
身后传来一道熟悉的男声，二宫扭头看去，在厕所的门口看到了她的班主任，斋藤老师。  
“已经放学了，你还在这里做什么？”  
戴着眼镜面相敦厚的中年教师这么说，目光中带着一分包裹着怯懦的担忧。  
二宫抿唇一笑，回头拾起了最后一支圆珠笔，扶着厕所隔间的门框站其身子。  
“看了就知道了吧？我在捡我的东西。”二宫将她的书本一本本摊开放到窗台上，推开了窗子让风吹进这个逼仄的狭小空间，“它们被人扔进水里了，跟我一样。”  
“你……你没事吗？”  
“嗯？我没问题哦。”二宫语调慵懒，柔白细嫩的手漫不经心地撩起了自己濡湿的长发，露出光洁的后颈，“老师你知道的吧？我是不会被这点恶作剧打垮的。”  
少女身段纤细，制服被打湿了黏在身上，勾勒出属于青春的迷人曲线，背后内衣的痕迹明显，衬衫下隐隐透出肌肤的色彩。  
[他真的是个很漂亮的孩子……]  
斋藤盯着窗边的身影看得出神，微风吹起她颊边的湿发，仿佛把斋藤的心也一并吹得微晃。  
不知不觉中，这名人民教师已经站在了二宫的身后。他低头凑近了少女的脖颈，将鼻子贴进她的颈窝，深深呼吸。  
“斋藤老师？”  
过近的距离让二宫开始不自在，她偏头唤了一声，心头漫起一种微妙的感觉。  
“二宫……”  
身后的男人突然抱住了她，一双粗糙的手覆上她纤细的腰肢，捏住了她柔软的义乳。  
“不、你要做什么？！放开！”  
“一直这样一个人忍耐着，很辛苦吧？”斋藤呼吸粗重，声音贴着二宫的脖颈响起，带着低沉的欲望，“为了维持这种样子，连那种谣传都不能正大光明地反驳……明明只要告诉他们真相就可以了。”  
“真相什么的……”  
[告诉他们我是这样一个不男不女的怪物吗？]  
拥有着一具男性的身体，纵使二宫跟再多的人交往，也不敢真正与谁相拥。  
她知道，他们不会接受这样的她。于普通人而言，脱下这层精心装扮的衣裙，她就只是一个恶心的女装癖。  
没有人会真正爱上她。  
二宫挣扎的动作逐渐微弱，一阵恶心感从喉间泛起，她突然难以抑制地想吐，本就白皙的脸变得惨白。  
斋藤见她不再挣扎，便越发得寸进尺地开始亲吻她的侧脸，一颗颗解开了她制服的扣子。  
“还是说，传言是真的？二宫同学你在课后进行着援交活动……”男人掀起她湿透的内衣，抓起那对硅胶填充的人工产物，用力向下一扯。  
“痛！”  
“你用着这样的身体满足了多少人呢？这种虚假的山寨货。”  
“不是的……”  
比起恶心的触碰，真正令她失去挣扎的气力的是男人赤裸裸的话语。那些一直以来被她精心掩藏的事实被狠狠地挖了出来，如一团被套上了华丽衣衫的腐肉，扯下那一层遮羞布之后，剩下的只有令人作呕的味道。  
相较于那种幼稚的欺凌，她更怕的是被人揭露事实，将她从“女性”的梦境中撕扯出来。  
斋藤的手逐渐向下，滚烫的掌心摸进她的裙摆，按上了她那片属于“男人”的地方。  
“果然，二宫同学（くん）是男孩子呢……”  
那句话仿佛一把毫不留情地刺进她心中的利剑，将那个美丽自信的“她”彻底杀死。  
二宫绝望地闭上了眼睛，垂下了挣扎的手。  
[啊……已经怎样都好了。]  
“你在做什么？！”  
一声怒吼冲破了安静到压抑的空间，二宫下意识睁眼，还未来得及反应，身后的男人便被谁用力地拉开掼在了地上。  
“你都对她（彼女）做了什么？！”赶来的青年气势汹汹地坐到了斋藤的身上，揪住对方的衣领挥拳重重地揍了下去，“说啊！！你想对我的小和做什么？！”  
“不、对不……”  
没等斋藤说完，便又是一拳挥到了他的脸上。  
相叶粗重地喘息，帅气的五官被愤怒扭曲，双目赤红如血，宛如一头咆哮的野兽。  
“你这个混蛋！”他一字一句地说，重拳跟着词句猛烈地往下砸，几乎没给斋藤喘息的时间，“你怎么可以对她做出这种事！！我要杀了你！！”  
是了，相叶最近每天都会来学校接她放学，二宫方才都快忘了这件事。  
自从她的身上开始出现伤痕以来，他就以一种保护者的姿态，每一天都站在学校的门口等她。  
二宫拢着衣襟默默地望着青年发狂的背影，依稀记起了自己当年发现自己的异常时，心中想到的第一件事。  
她想，如果她是个女孩子的话，将来一定要嫁给那个见了第一面就抱着她嚎啕大哭的大哥哥。  
是从什么时候开始呢？这份纯粹的感情随着时间逐渐变了味，当相叶始终无法对这样的她说出“喜欢”时，她终于在漫长的等待中失去了信心，开始随波逐流地与他人交往。  
那一次次的轻率恋情，是她对自己作为“女生”魅力的确认，也是她对相叶的幼稚报复。  
真的，愚蠢至极。  
“雅纪哥哥。”二宫从背后抱住了狂怒的青年，轻轻地唤他，“我们回家吧。”  
青年的怒火瞬间熄灭，身下的男人不知何时昏了过去，他慢慢地垂下手，努力平复下激烈的喘息。  
“……好。”  
他们沉默地回到了相叶如今独居的小屋——一间与宠物店连通的简单一居室。  
“你先去洗澡吧，别感冒了。”  
经过一路的冷静，相叶又从那头发狂的野兽变回了温柔的邻家哥哥。他拿了一条崭新的毛巾递给二宫，转身进了浴室替她往浴缸中放热水。  
二宫跟在他身后走进了狭小的浴室。她将毛巾放在盥洗台上，用纸巾潦草地擦去了脸上花得差不多的妆容，然后从相叶借给她的外套开始，将身上半干的衣服一件件褪下，最终赤裸着身子立于镜前。  
她细细端详着自己的身体，从没有一丝体毛的肌肤到平坦的胸部，从纤细的腰肢到平直的肩膀，从美丽的脸蛋到下腹那处男性的象征。  
“水放好了……啊。”相叶在她身后说，并在视线触及她的瞬间把头又转了回去，惊慌地闭眼大喊，“对不起对不起，我不是故意的！我什么也没看到！”  
这个人大概是唯一一个，知道了她的秘密后也会毫不犹豫地选择接受的人吧。  
他对她的尊重印进骨子里，对她的一切都接受得毫无保留。  
二宫突然想笑，她走到了相叶的身后，立于与他不足一尺的地方，静静开口。  
“雅纪哥哥，把头转过来吧。”少女的声音在浴室中回响，纤细而清晰，“我希望你能好好看看我。”  
“……小和？”相叶的身子明显一僵，他的胸腔燥热起来，却也担心是刚才的事情对二宫刺激太大，语气中充满了犹豫，“你不用这样的……”  
二宫无言地上前一步，属于少年的扁平胸腹贴上了青年的脊背。她靠在相叶的身后，将双手轻轻环在他的身前，把脸贴上了他心室正后方。  
“我想让你看我，不可以吗？”  
分明是没有任何女性特征的身体，相叶却觉得与二宫接触到的地方在逐渐发烫。他的女孩听起来仿佛在祈求，尾音的轻颤揪紧了他的心脏。  
他慢慢转过了身子，低头小心翼翼地对上了二宫的视线。  
二宫向后退开了一步，在相叶的面前舒展开身子，像展示着什么作品般，在这方狭小的空间里慢慢转了一圈。  
“你说，我漂亮吗？”  
眼前赤裸的少女笑意盈盈，不加修饰的脸多了一分干净的少年感，柔和的眉眼和带着一抹粉嫩的圆润鼻头却依旧可爱动人。她乌黑的长发乖巧地垂在肩头，平坦的胸脯上没有一丝体毛，腰肢纤细不足一握，肌肤洁白如雪，连同下体的男性象征也出现得突兀又和谐。  
她无疑是美丽的，不带任何装饰的她不能用“性别”的框架去描述。相叶不知道如果真正的女孩子这样赤裸地站在他面前时他会作何感想，但他觉得，这样的二宫美得惊心动魄，已然将他的心跳带至了顶峰，不会再有更美的存在了。  
“……嗯，非常、非常漂亮。”相叶做了两个深呼吸，努力找回了自己的声音，“小和是我见过的，最好看的女孩子。”  
“フフ。”二宫愉快地笑了，她垂下眼，用两根手指轻轻抓住了相叶的衣角，“那你抱我吧。”  
“什么？”  
“我说，我想要你抱我。”她用上目线看向相叶，并为对方脸上的呆愣加大了嘴角的弧度，“雅纪哥哥，你来把我变成真正的女孩子好不好？”  
“……是不是刚才那个人对你说了什么？”相叶牵起了女孩的手，眉头轻轻蹙起，看向二宫的眼神充满疼惜，“没关系的，你不用在乎那种人说的话，小和无论怎样都……”  
“笨蛋。”二宫用拥抱打断了他的话，她就这么扑进了相叶的怀里，将头靠在他的胸口，语气哀怨地对着他的心房轻声说，“我喜欢了你那么久，非得等我说出来你才能注意到吗？”  
相叶彻底静了下来，任凭女孩肉肉的小手顺着他的脊柱一点点抚摸下去，充满暗示地停在了尾椎上方。  
她仰头凑近了相叶的耳畔，对着那只耳朵用略显沙哑的气音说。  
“现在，抱我。”

相叶将二宫抱进了浴缸，热水刚好漫过她的胸口，让失温已久的身体迅速暖和起来。  
二宫乖巧地趴在浴缸的边缘，她安静地看着相叶一件件脱下身上的衣服，并在他跨进水中的第一时间便灵活地钻进了他的怀里。相叶在女孩粘过来的时候自然揽住了她的腰，两人在狭窄的浴缸中以面对面的姿势相拥。二宫坐在相叶的腿上，双手环抱着他的后颈，用指腹缓缓摩挲着青年修剪整齐的发根。  
“雅纪哥哥。”二宫低下头，从额头开始与相叶相抵，垂眼望着两人的身体间，那片细长的水面，“你的肉棒顶到我了。”  
“唔，抱歉。”  
相叶迅速从二宫的脸上移开了视线，面颊上泛起一片潮红，不知是因为热水氤氲的热气还是因为别的什么。  
“不，没关系。”女孩轻声说，小手伸到自己的臀后往下摸，在水中握住了那根性器的顶端，用指尖一点点地描绘着柱身的形状，“我很高兴，因为它是为了我硬起来的。”  
相叶的呼吸逐渐粗重，搭在二宫后腰的手慢慢向下，像对待易碎品一般小心地覆上了她的臀瓣。  
“小和……”  
“嗯，可以哦。”仿佛猜到相叶想说什么似的，二宫小幅度地晃了晃臀，在水面激起细微的水波，“把这根肉棒放进来吧，把我变成你的东西。”  
女孩顿了顿，濡湿的茶瞳像极了温顺的柴犬，含笑望着相叶的眼睛。  
“你喜欢我的吧，雅纪哥哥。”

喜欢啊，最喜欢了。  
相叶在心中无声地回应。他将二宫紧紧按在怀中亲吻，女孩主动张开了双唇迎合，柔软的唇肉被男人包裹着细细吮吸，唾液从两人的嘴角流下，滑入两人紧密相贴的胸膛。  
他们变换着角度交换了一个又一个绵长的亲吻，拥抱紧得不留一丝缝隙，二宫的乳尖在相叶灼热的胸膛摩擦下迅速挺立，涌起一阵阵酥麻的快感。  
相叶的手指在热水中小心挤进了二宫的股缝，以尽量不会伤到怀中人的力度耐心地按揉着穴口，就着水流缓慢插入一截指节。  
“嗯……”  
在略高过体温的热水下，这样和缓的插入几乎没有任何不适感。二宫靠在相叶的肩头轻哼一声，仅仅是手指的进入就让她兴奋了起来，豆眉微微皱起，柔软丰满的腿根夹紧了相叶的腰侧。  
“抱歉，弄疼你了吗？”  
相叶时刻关注着二宫的反应，见状立刻便想抽出手指，脖颈却被二宫抱得更紧。  
“不是的。”女孩把脸埋进了他的颈窝拼命摇头，粘人的样子活像只冬日里的奶猫，“我只是太兴奋了……”  
“……可爱过头了。”  
相叶嗫嚅着把心声说出了口，被直球击中的二宫反而害羞了起来，仰头恶狠狠地咬在了相叶的脸颊上。  
“这种时候才说，太晚了吧！”  
“抱歉抱歉。”被咬了一口的相叶反而愉快地笑出了声，漆黑的眼眸将一斛星光柔柔包裹，全心全意地投注在他的女孩身上，“我一直都这么觉得，小和真的非常可爱。”  
女孩红着眼眶瘪着嘴，脸颊上泛着一层不知是因为羞愤还是情欲的潮红，琥珀般的眼睛毫无气势地瞪着相叶。  
不消半分钟，炸毛的奶猫在饲主温柔的注视中败下阵来。两人在视线交互中一点点拉近距离，二宫主动吻了过去，唇齿相交的水声在不足方寸的浴室中回响，将水面之下的动静掩藏在缱绻的亲吻中。

相叶的扩张做得细致而温柔，在温度过高的热水中长时间与人相拥，轻微的眩晕感冲上二宫的大脑。她倚靠在相叶的肩上急促地喘息，后穴中相叶的手指终于抽了出去，热水从合不拢的穴口涌进屁股里，内部传来的酥麻灼热让她忍不住呻吟出声，神经几乎被折磨到极限。  
“小和……真的不要紧吗？”  
相叶抱着二宫的腰肢，大掌安抚般在她光洁的背上来回抚摸，胯间硬挺的器物却狰狞地顶在少女的腿间，柱身挤压在二宫空虚的穴口，温度似乎要比周围的热水还要烫一点。  
“嗯……没关系。”二宫难耐地咬了咬下唇，脑袋昏沉沉的，让她不再想去思考其他，“快点、快进来……别再折磨我了……”  
大概是真的憋得狠了，女孩把手伸到后面摸索着握上了相叶的肉茎。她一手撑在相叶的肩膀上跪坐起身，圆翘的屁股在水中扬起，小手握着男人的龟头挤进自己的臀缝，磨蹭片刻后艰难地对准了小穴，沉下腰肢便坐了下去。  
“呜……好大……”后穴第一次被真正的男性器物进入，一种奇异的充实感顺着神经蹿入大脑，钝痛和情欲激红了二宫的眼眶，小穴只把相叶的肉棒吃进了一半便停在了半空，腰肢脱力软了下去，一双白嫩的大腿轻颤起来，“小穴、吃不下了……呜……雅纪哥哥……”  
分明是她自己主动坐了上来，在进入到一半时却又向人撒娇吃不进去。  
可爱，任性，又色情。  
相叶亦忍耐到了极限，他扶着二宫的腰猛地撞了进去，粗长的肉刃整根插到底，残留在穴里的热水被顺着交合的缝隙挤出，细小的气泡从水底迅速飞上水面。  
二宫尖叫出声，漫长而温吞的过程后骤然的粗暴对待让她猝不及防，钝痛与快感超过阈值。她绷紧脊背蜷缩起身子，脑袋无力地靠在相叶的肩上大口喘息，濡湿的长发如海藻般在水面上缓缓飘荡。  
相叶压榨着他最后一丝耐性静静抱着二宫，深埋在人体内的那处被绞得死紧，他能感受到女孩呼吸的频率，带动着火热的穴肉有规律地收缩。相叶不自觉地皱起眉，汗水从额角流下，他觉得自己的怀抱仿佛变成了一个火炉，他想要去摸一摸怀里的女孩，却连动一下都害怕会灼伤自己珍视的宝物。  
“……小和。”相叶舔了舔自己干涩的唇，开口小声地唤，声音在理智与欲火的斗争中变得沙哑。他深呼吸，仿佛听见了爱欲将某个禁锢打破的声响，“我爱你……”  
二宫喘息的声音一顿，她按着相叶的肩膀费力地撑起身子看向他，红红的眼睛里泪花一闪，两滴眼泪滑出了眼眶。  
虽然知道这两颗泪珠绝非悲伤，相叶的心却还是随之揪了起来。他仔细地用唇将二宫脸颊上的泪痕收集，女孩却反而像是受尽了委屈一般吸了吸鼻子，两只肉肉的小手像小时候讨抱抱一样搭在青年的肩上，嗫嚅着猫唇用近乎气音的声音说。  
“……再说一遍。”  
“……我爱你。”  
“再说一遍。”  
“我爱你。”  
“再一遍……”  
“我爱你。”  
“再……”  
二宫的眼泪像断了线的珠子般落下，她埋在相叶的怀里哭泣，嘴里还抽抽搭搭地不断重复着要他再说一遍。相叶亦耐心地抱着她回应了一遍又一遍，那每一声爱都像是一小枚碎片，将她空虚已久的心房一点点修补填充。  
她知道相叶是喜欢她的，一直以来都知道。  
最初只是玩笑般的话，她希望听到相叶能将这份感情亲口说出来，用语言向她证明他的喜欢。  
可是相叶没有，面对二宫的问题，一向对她有求必应的他却选择了沉默。  
人心隔肚皮，不说出口的爱，永远只是臆想。  
兜兜转转到最后，在二宫以为他永远不会把这句“喜欢”说出口时，相叶却主动向她说了“爱”。  
执拗，又坚定。  
二宫哭了很久很久，相叶便抱着她不断亲吻。后穴里的凶器抽送得始终温柔，逐渐变温的水面拍打着规律的浪潮，二宫的哭声在相叶一遍遍的“爱”中慢慢变得甜腻，到最后彻底变成了充满情欲的呻吟。适应了肉棒的小穴开始有意识地随着男人的抽插收缩，二宫眯着一双兔子似的红眼睛偏头去回应相叶落在她颊侧的亲吻，腰肢开始主动摇摆着让软软的小屁股往那根肉茎上撞，水声合着鼻腔中发出的沉闷呻吟，在狭小的浴室中形成回响。  
“雅纪哥哥……嗯……喜欢……”二宫伏在相叶的耳畔说，甜腻的声音混着喘息，在交媾中被男人肏得断断续续，“从以前开始就、就最喜欢……”  
“我也是……从以前，从第一次见面开始就喜欢你。”相叶抱紧了二宫的腰，个子小了一圈的女孩恰好嵌进他的怀抱，仿佛填满了生命中某个重要的部分，“现在，终于能对你说出口了……我爱你。”  
生而破碎的两个灵魂在这一刻交融，他们在宠物店后狭小逼仄的单人间内拥有了彼此，拥有了完整的幸福。  
水温逐渐转凉，热意流向到两人的拥抱，是绵长的、令人眩晕的温暖。


End file.
